Doubt
by Midnight Luna and InnerFangirl
Summary: After an argument, Ezra and Kanan leave hurt. One more than the other. When one is hurt, how will the other deal?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Ezra!"

"I _tripped_ Kanan!"

"You should be able to catch yourself with the force!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not as skilled as ' _Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Master_ '!"

And with that, Ezra left. Hera walked up to Kanan and softly but firmly said, "Love, maybe you should go a bit easier on him... he's just a boy." Kanan spun around a faced his lover, "No Hera. He needs to be more diligent. Because of him, we're now dangerously low on supplies!" Hera shuck her head sadly and went down to the cockpit, leaving Kanan with his angry thoughts.

* * *

After a few hours, Ezra had cooled down enough to apologize, and Kanan went to the cockpit to fix things with Hera. Ezra didn't believe that he should apologize, but after Zeb and Sabine hinted that he should, he went. When he got to the doors, he heard Kanan's still angry voice yelling "Why did I even try to teach him Hera?!" Ezra didn't stop to hear the rest of the conversion, he didn't stop to grab his things, and he didn't stop to say goodbye. He just ran.

* * *

"Why did I even try to teach him Hera?!" "Kanan Jarrus. You love that boy. Do NOT think like that!" Kanan stopped his rant and sighed. "...You're right" "Now you go and apologize to Ezra!" "Yes ma'am." Kanan went and searched the entire ship, finally he went and asked Sabine. "He was going to apologize to _you_." Kanan sighed. Ezra would be back for dinner, he never missed a meal.

* * *

Ezra used to have no doubt that Kanan loved him and wanted to train him. Now Ezra sat at the edge of a cliff, watching the Loth Bats fly. Suddenly, Ezra heard a speeder come to him. "Hands on your head Rebel Scum!" Ezra had left his lightsaber back on the Ghost, so, after a moments pause, he Force Pushed the trooper off the cliff, but as the trooper fell, he grabbed Ezra's foot and they both went flying down the cliff.

Ezra fell.

And fell.

Until he hit the ground.

And all went black.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

 **Ok, there's a cliffhanger... but the ending will be up sometime next week!**

 **Title from Twenty One Pilots: Doubt (It's really good)**

 **May the LORD be with you, always!**

~ _Midnight Luna_


	2. Chapter 2

Drop by drop. Ezra's lifeforce- the blood in his veins steadily left his body, never to return. Ezra slept on- for the darkness had not lifted from him. So, he lay there, dying.

* * *

Kanan had since of anxiety since Ezra had disappeared. The Kid had missed dinner, never a good sign. Maybe the kid needed more time to cool off? Kanan and the others were almost to bed when a pain though the bond came, a pain that he had only felt once before, when his master died. Fear flooded Kanan and he quickly told the others his feeling. The Ghost crew got on speeders and searched the planes of Lothal. Kanan felt for Ezra, he stretched out his feelings, search for the boy. _The cliffs..._ Kanan called the others and they all sped to the cliffs, finding there one Imperial speeder... and no rider. They looked down the cliffs and Hera gasped. Ezra, in a large pool of blood, gasping for breath. Kanan quickly called the Force to gently lift the 15 year old, then delicately holding him as if he was a new born, sped back to the Ghost.

* * *

Hera worked on Ezra all night. Around three, all the crew in the common area and kitchen heard an agonized scream and painful moans before the med bay went silent once more. It was 8:53 in the morning when Hera came out. She looked ever so close to tears. "...Is Ezra?" Sabine whimpered, Her light brown eyes filling with tears. "He's alive, for now," Hera started, not meeting their eyes. "He woke up around three. I'm sure you guys heard the screams. He looked like he'd been stabbed with a sharp rock, and it took out his spleen, he some how got off the rock and on the ledge where we found him. Hopefully he'll-" Suddenly, Hera was cut off by a shrill sound, it was the heart monitor, flat lining.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The real owner is eviler.**

 **So... remember how I said everything will be alright next chapter? I lied.**

 _Inner Fangirl:_ **Yes. You. Did.**

 **All Things Animated: What was the error? And thank you!**

 **Guest: *laughs evilly***

 **Smol Potato Fry (I love your name): Tah-Dah! Update!**

 **RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller: Aw! Thanks! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **raven j: *laughs even more evilly***

 **ZombieSpacePirate: I'm glad you likey.**

 **SuperHeroTiger: SUPEY! I'm so glad you got around to reading my stuff!**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

~ _Midnight Luna_


	3. Chapter 3

_One_

The entire crew ran to the med bay, panic flooding their systems.

 _Two_

Hera started compression's while Sabine readied herself to breathe for Ezra.

 _Three_

Zeb, Kerra, and Chopper sat in the corner, hoping and praying for their youngest.

 _Four_

Kanan stood, reaching for his Padawan, trying to bring him back mentally.

 _Five_

Seconds passed by. Minutes. Still nothing from the 15 year old.

 _Six_

It was almost time to give up.

 _Seven_

Tears started freely flowing.

 _Eight_

Kanan reached harder, searching for Ezra.

 _Nine_

' _Ezra!'_ He yelled through the Force.

 _Ten_

There was no answer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I wish man.**

 **So... the finale... I wouldn't spoil it just in case but... wow. Just wow.**

* * *

 **ravenj: *laughs nervously***

 **chelsea a: Oh, Lordy, y'all are going to kill me...**

 **RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller: I'm not mean... I'm evil!**

 **All Things Animated: I can't find where I put that mistake... a little help?**

 **Lordandempiressdoodle: *hands you a box of tissues***

 **ZombieSpacePirate: I'm glad you more likey!**

 **CloudyRaven: I freaking hate grammer. But thank you for reviewing!**

 **SmolPotatoFry7: Yay! and... sorry... it's not looking good.**

* * *

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

~ _Midnight Luna_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ezra..._

 _Ezra._

 _Ezra!_

 _EZRA!_

Ezra opened up his eyes to complete darkness. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Still darkness. "Hello?" He yelled into the abyss, "Help me!" He cried. Ezra got up and looked around again. This time, he saw... light? He ran to it, finding a door. It was locked. "No... no, no, no, no! Kanan?! Help me! Kanan! I want to come back! Kanan!"

* * *

Ezra's silent mind had unnerved Kanan. 'He's... gone.' He thought, when suddenly, Kanan heard his name, only it was Hera, Sabine, Zeb, or even Chopper, it sounded like Ezra. Quickly, Kanan dove back into Ezra's mind, finding the door, with the handle jiggling. Kanan pushed on the door with all his might, until the door swag open, and Kanan was thrust into the land of living. Kanan looked over to see Ezra's heart monitor beeping steadily, and the rest of the crew crying in relief.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: WHY?!**

 **Sorry, this is super short, but the next chapter is the last one! Yay!**

 _Inner Fangirl:_ **Finally!**

 **All Things Animated: Ok, that's fine. I ether care to much about spelling or don't give a shit. There is no inbetween.**

 **chelsea a: *runs for my life***

 **raven j: I almost killed him. But I didn't. Yay!**

 **ZombieSpacePirate: Nah man I like you!**

 **RUHLSAR000 AKA Bob Fluffkiller: *walks in wearing a tri-cornered hat* Why yes that was you clever bastard!**

 **SmolPotatofry7: Are you ok? Blueberry's ok I promise!**

 **JaneGriffin: Le gasp XD**

 **Superhertiger: You're fine girl! And yes the finale! *screams***

 **Silverfox22: *pats you* It's ok... It's ok.**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

 _~Midnight Luna_


	5. Chapter 5

It was another two weeks before Ezra woke up. After reuniting with Phoenix Squadion, Ezra was put in a Bacta Tank and wasn't woken up to the day. He just floated there. The doctors were getting quite concerned by week two, but the Ghost crew had complete faith in their youngest. Still Kanan wished he could ask Ahsoka what she thought, but alas, she was on mission with complete radio silence. So the wait went on.

* * *

After 17 days (counting the day he ran away and beyond), Ezra was taken out of the Bacta and after about four hours, opened his eyes. Hera was the one waiting with him and when the teen saw her, he simply cried and went back to sleep. Later, the doctors told the crew that this was good, that his brain and body was finally working it's self back to reality. So, it was more waiting.

* * *

By week 4, Ezra had woken up long enough to ask for one thing, "...mom..." He croaked to Sabine and Kerra, the former rushing to get Hera before the boy fell asleep again. Kerra gazed sadly at her 'twin', this felt so much like her own torture in the hands of the Grand Inquisitor, the constant floating feeling, the pain of wounds and memories, and the feeling how nothing will ever be the same. Then, Hera ran in, quickly comforting her 'son' while the two girls crept out.

* * *

Finally, at week 8, Kanan sat down with Ezra to talk. The boy was still bedridden, but he was moved back to the Ghost for comfort. Kanan sat at the edge of Ezra's bunk and said, "Ezra... I... I'm..." but he was suddenly cut off by Ezra blubbering sobs. This alone was terrifying, for Kanan had only seen the kid cry once, after hearing of his parents' death. "I'm so sorry Kanan! I shouldn't of run away, or yelled, or been such a failure! I'm so sorry Kanan! I'm so sorry!" Ezra cut of with more heartbreaking sobs, leaving Kanan to stutter, "Oh, kid... You have nothing to be sorry for... I'm the one who should be sorry..." And he held the boy until Ezra fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Kanan ran into Kerra, who asked if Ezra was going to be ok. Kanan looked at her strangely, "You seem to know a lot about this Kerra." Kerra sighed. "Look Kanan, that wound has been festering for over 2 months... He won't be ok for a while."

* * *

And Kerra was right. Ezra didn't handle training well for a long time. But he got better, after Kanan taking it easy for a while. There were panic attacks, fights, and tears, but after long year, it got pretty close to normal for the Ghost crew. And all was well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it, it won't of ended.**

 **So wow, a 5 chapter, weekly updated story. I'M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!**

 **I don't do well with writing under stress so, weekly updates are not my thing. But I tried it.**

 **So you may have noticed a character named Kerra in this story. She's my OC and I wanted to try her out. I'd love feedback if there's anything. Flames will be used to burn Ezra at the stake.**

 _Inner Fangirl:_ **That got real dark real quick.**

 ***Evil laugher***

 **Wildfire's Flame: Thanks for reviewing! Your review made me blush! Yes the chapters need to be MUCH longer, I'm working on it!**

 **raven j: Thanks for reviewing all this time! I hope you like the ending!**

 **chelsea a: Everyone's ok! Yay!**

 **Bob: (I'm too lazy to type your full name) Why thank you!**

 **All Things Animated: Damn it grammer! And girl, you have no idea how happy I am!**

 **SmolPotatoFry7: You are the definition of a fangirl! And thank you! You're so sweet!**

 **May the** ** _LORD_** **be with you, always!**

 _~Midnight Luna_


End file.
